Jealousy
by ladykisses
Summary: Santana and Brittany are broken up. Santana is back in Lima and they have to face each other at a party. Jealousy & games. There will be a lot of smut. Santanas POV.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfic so please review and tell me what's good and bad! I have such bad patience wich is why I decided to make it a one shot, but if you guys like it I guess I could keep writing on the same story. So please, tell me what you think. My english is far from perfect so you'll have to excuse any misstakes. I do NOT own these caracters. Enjoy!**

Santana pulls in on the driveway and turns off the engine. She leans back in the car seat and breathes out, eyes closed. She can hear the music playing from inside the house. Sounds like the party has started. This is going to be a long night. She is really nervous about seeing Brittany again after these past months. She knows it's going to be hard to see her, be polite and small talk, not being able to touch and kiss her. On one hand she just feels like turning around, going home and keep living in denial. Denial of the fact that she is still painfully in love with her ex-girlfriend. But she can't act on her feelings. That would be unfair. She was the one who broke up, broke Brittany's heart. And now she's with Sam. Fuck, this is going to suck.

As she enters the front door she is immediately attacked by Tina and Mercedes who are laughing uncontrollably at Kurt who is lying in a pile at the bottom of the stairs, half whining, half laughing, screaming "My knee! My head! My butt! Stop laughing you guys I'm hurt!".  
Santana laughs at him and hugs her friends while Kurt keeps yelling out different body parts that he hurt. As the laughter dies they exchange the usual "how are you?"s and "what have you been up to?"s as they head for the kitchen where the beverages are located. Santana grabs a beer and downs three shots of tequila with Puck who is already pretty drunk, as expected.

"Would you care to dance my lady? Or do you only waltz with women now a day?" Puck jokes.

Santana laughs and rolls her eyes at her goofy friend. "Come on, just keep your hands to yourself" she jokes back.

They dance and laugh for a while and Santana is actually enjoying herself. A few other people from Glee club comes over and soon the dancing has become some sort of wrestling between Puck and Blaine. Santana laughs and turns around to go get another beer and there she is. Santana's heart stops as she sees Brittany. She just entered the living room and is being hugged by Sugar and Tina at the same time. She is laughing, trying to free herself from the two girls who seem to be suffocating her. "I can't breathe guys!". Santana doesn't know what to do with herself. She just stands there, like she has frozen to the ground. Brittany is finally free and looks up around the living room. As their eyes find each other her smile dies and is replaced by a sad, empty look. Santana raises her hand as if to wave at Brittany, though she is like 10 feet away. Brittany forms a quiet "hey" with her lips. They stare at each other for a few seconds before Santana notices that a hand has snuck around Brittany's waist from behind. Sam is standing behind her, holding her protectively. Santana can feel her heart beat in her ears and her mouth goes dry. She is just about to escape the living room as she is being brutally lifted up in the air and swung over Puck's shoulder. She screams in surprise as she is being carried to the sofa where Puck throws her and starts tickling her. She tries to object but this is torture, she can't stop laughing at the same time as she is on the verge of crying.

"PUCK! I WILL… CUT OF YOUR MOST HO-HOLY PARTS IF YOU DON'T STOP RIGHT N-NOW!" she yells between laughs.

"My Mohawk?!" Puck suddenly stops and looks at her, terrified.

"That too" Santana spits as she recovers herself on the couch, fixing her hair, straightening her clothes. Puck grins at her and she rolls her eyes.

"Hey I actually kidnapped you for a reason!" he says, face getting serious.

"What would that be?" Santana sighs. What would possibly be a good enough reason to assault someone like that?

"You looked like you needed to get out of that painful ex-girlfriend-and-her-new-boyfriend-situation, am I wrong?" Puck said with a sympathetic smile.

"Oh, right. Yeah…" was all Santana could say. "I need a drink"

"One step ahead of you!" Puck smirked as he pulled out a bottle of tequila from behind the sofa. Santana didn't even ask him why he kept tequila there; she just took the bottle and drank. People noticed the tequila party in the sofa and joined them, Santana didn't mind. Half an hour later they were in the middle of a game of truth or dare.

"Truth or dare Santana?" Rachel yelled as the bottle stopped, pointing at her.

"What do you think dwarf?" she replied, but smiled at Rachel. They were friends now, even though Berry was the most annoying person alive.

"Shut up Satan, you just earned yourself a good one!" she smirked. Oh no.

"Hm… Okay I got it! Straddle Puck, and make out for ten seconds!" She looked so pleased with herself, the growing group of people around them whistled and the guys made childish comments. Santana sighed, no biggie.  
As told, she straddled a grinning Puck on the sofa, and seductively snuck her arms around his neck before she crashed their lips together in a deep kiss, with tongue. The crowd cheered and whistled as Puck's hands grabbed her ass. As she broke the kiss, she gave him a seductive smile and stood up to bow for the crowd. She was just about to sit down again as she saw Brittany in the corner of the room, her eyes were dark and she looked straight at Santana. She then turned around to Sam who was standing right next to her, talking to Kurt, took his face in her hands and kissed him aggressively.

Santana just looked away and sat down on the sofa. She knew what this was. She kissed Sam like that to make her jealous, but it still made her want to throw up and bang her head into a wall. She tried to get back to the game and laughed when the others laughed. Artie and Sugar got to kiss, which was great since Artie seemed to like her. She really tried to have fun but when she saw Sam and Brittany dance in the corner of her eye, Sam's hands on her hips, Brittany's hands around his neck, she just couldn't try anymore. She took Puck's hand and pulled him through the crowded room into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Puck said with a confused look on his face.

Santana pretty much threw herself at him, kissing him furiously. Puck seemed a bit startled at first but pretty soon started kissing her back. He understood.

They were brutally interrupted by the sound of glass crashing against the floor. Brittany had come crashing into the kitchen and now stood staring at them, she looked so hurt, and so disgusted.

"Brittany…" Puck exclaimed with guilt in his voice.

"Don't." was all she said, before running of up the stairs.

"Shit, I'm sorry Puck" Santana went after Brittany. She saw a bathroom door close as she reached the top of the stairs. She walked over and leaned against the door, knocked gently.

"Brittany..?"

No answer.

"Brittany can you please open the door?"

Nothing. She heard a sigh from the other side.

Santana took a deep breath. "I miss you."

Still nothing.

"For fuck's sake Brittany, open the damn door! This is so stupid, I need you to open the door!" it came out way too harsh, but it seems like it worked ´cause she can hear the lock click. She waits a few seconds for Brittany to open the door but she doesn't. Santana slowly opens the door.

Brittany is standing, facing the mirror and the sink. Santana can see her face in the mirror, she's so insanely beautiful. Brittany's hands are leaning on she sink and her face is turned down, looking at them. Santana slowly walks towards Brittany, heart beating like crazy. It's like there is electricity between them. What is she supposed to say? They both know what is going on. What is there to say?

Santana is standing right behind her now; she raises her hand and touches the side of Brittany's arm. Brittany flinches almost unnoticeably. Santana leans forward until their bodies press slightly together. She looks down on Brittany's exposed neck and swallows hard.

"Hi" she whispers in Brittany's ear.

Brittany shivers and takes a deep breath. "Hi…" Still looking at her hands.

Santana's lips are brushing lightly against Brittany's ear and then traces down on her neck, never really kissing, just slightly brushing. Santana's warm breath on Brittany's neck gives her goose bumps and a quite moan escapes her lips. Santana feels her stomach jolt at the sound. Such a precious sound, she needs to hear more of those.

Santana sneaks her arms around Brittany's waist as she whispers in her ear again, "I miss you". She can tell that Brittany is feeling exactly what she is feeling from the shaky breath and the slightly red cheeks. So she continues. Santana's hands are roaming Brittany's stomach, so wanting and desperate while the pecking on the neck turns onto deep kisses. Brittany's head falls back as Santana bites down gently at her collarbone. Santana is getting impatient and her right hand starts tugging at the lower hem of Brittany's skirt. She pulls it up a bit and her hand starts tracing up Brittany's inner thigh.

"Santana we shouldn't do th-" Brittany tries, with very little conviction.

"I know" Santana interrupts with a husky voice, pressing her hand against Brittany's center, only thin fabric separating them. Unable to stop herself Brittany lets out a much louder moan and bucks into Santana's touch. Santana looks up into the mirror and what she sees drives her crazy. Brittany's head is tilted back onto Santana's shoulder and her mouth is wide open in pleasure. Her hands are desperately holding on to the sink in front of her, trying to keep upright. The blonde's hips are starting to roll, wanting more friction. Santana quickly lets her hand slip into Brittany's panties. The wetness there makes Santana groan deeply as she starts exploring with her fingers.

"Fuck" Brittany breathes close to Santana's ear which encourages Santana to go faster, but not yet enter. She teases up and down her wet folds and she can tell Brittany is getting really impatient.

"You missed me too, huh?" Santana husks into Brittany's ear. "I can tell you missed this."

Brittany moans loudly "Please Santana…" she's begging desperately. Santana smiles into Brittany's neck and kisses her softly right under her ear. She loves being in control like this, getting Brittany to beg for her to fuck her. And she loves eventually giving it to her, make her whimper and moan her name. Santana's left hand grips Brittany's shoulder steadily before she lets her middle finger slip into Brittany slowly. Brittany stops breathing, actually everything seems to stop for a while. Brittany lets out a high pitched moan and then Santana adds another finger and starts thrusting in and out at a steady pace.

"You like that, baby?" Santana can feel Brittany coming undone in her arms as she fastens the pace and deepens the thrusts. It doesn't take long before she can feel Brittany's legs shake.

"So close-" Brittany's husky voice sends shivers down Santana's spine. "Santana please just-"

Santana puts her left hand over Brittany's mouth because she knows this is going to make Brittany pretty much scream, and they are, after all, in a bathroom, in a house full of people. She puts her thumb on Brittany's clit which gives an immediate reaction. As she knew, Brittany moans loudly into Santana's hand and bites her finger hard as she comes. Santana keeps thrusting, a bit more gently, as she helps Brittany down. Brittany's high pitched whimpers are muffled by Santana's hand.

"Good girl…" she whispers softly into her ear as she pulls out of her and takes the hand from her mouth.

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it, and if so, please tell me about it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to keep on writing on this fic. I'm not sure what will become of it, I'll just write and see. I don't own the characters. Enjoy!**

Santana enters the Lima Bean, buys a latte and sits down by the window. Quinn isn't here yet, no surprise because Santana is a bit early. Her head has been spinning for the last week, Santana and Brittany hasn't spoken since the party. Well, with exception of the text Brittany sent later that night, to which Santana had woken up. "_That can't happen again."._ To be honest it broke her heart, even though she knew it was true. Brittany has a boyfriend who, as far as Santana knows, she is in love and happy with.

She can't stand the thought of the two of them together. It's supposed to be Brittany and Santana, they fit so well together, and it had always been that way, even when it wasn't. Brittany and Sam - that's just wrong.

Quinn walks in and immediately finds Santana. She smiles and points at the short line by the cashier, Santana nods across the room. She can't tell Quinn about what happened at the party, she won't understand. She's always telling Santana that Brittany is too good for her never approved of how Santana broke up and handled things. As if Santana didn't know all that. Quinn sits down and waves a hand in front of Santana's face. "Helloo? You there?"

"Huh?" Santana snapped out of it. "Hey Q, sorry, I'm a bit tired." she lies.

"Hm okay, how are you doing?" she asks while taking her jacket of and taking a sip of her coffee.

"I'm ok. It's good to be back." Santana smiles.

"Yeah, about that, how long are you staying for?"

"The whole summer, so… two more months. How about you?"

Quinn looks different. She seems more confident and grown, which really suits her.

"Not sure…" Quinn smiles.

They keep catching up for a while but never touch the subject of Brittany, Quinn knows it's toxic. Santana can sense that Quinn really wants to ask though. Of course she wants to, both Brittany and Santana were so broken after the break up and never really spoke with anyone about it. And now it's been like 8 months, and as far as Quinn knows, they really spoken to each other since, with exception of the little awkward encounters at Mc Kinnley in the beginning. Santana should probably mention that they were at the same party at least… She doesn't have to go in to detail.

"So… I met Brittany last week." Santana blurts out.

"What? Wow, how did that go?" Quinn looks concerned, probably more for Brittany than Santana.

"Um, it was awkward. Don't like seeing her with Sam, but yeah…"

"Well, it's your own fault." Here we go. Santana sighs.

"I know that Q, will you get off my back about that? You know, you're not that innocent yourself!" she snaps.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Quinn looks offended.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Our little two time thing at the hotel on valentines."

Quinn's face turns red and she crosses her arms over her chest.

"That is NOT the same-" Quinn gets silent as she sees something behind Santana.

"What happened on valentines?" Santana hears as she slowly turns around in her chair. Fuck.

There stands Brittany, smile on her face, eyebrows raised. What now? How the hell do they get out of this? Santana opens her mouth, and closes it. She can't decide what to say.

"Brittany! Nothing!" Quinn says, way too loud. "Um, just… Santana was really drunk that's it!"

Quinn is panicking, and so is Santana. Brittany looks suspicious but she won't question it. Not now.

"I have to pee!" Santana exclaims and pretty much runs to the restrooms, leaving Quinn alone with Brittany.

Santana goes in to one of the booths, sits down on the toilet lid and breathes out. God, how can it be so hard to just be near her? It was probably a bit shitty to leave Quinn in that awkward situation but she just couldn't handle it. She tries to gather herself and is just about to go back when she hears the door open.

"Santana?"

Shit. Brittany has followed her to the restrooms. Santana clears her throat. "Yeah?"

"Can you come out?" she says quietly. Santana flushes the toilet and unlocks the door with shaky hands. Brittany is just standing there, watching Santana step out from the booth and start washing her hands. Santana is avoiding Brittany's eyes. Once again they find themselves alone in a bathroom with this painful tension.

"What is going on with you guys?" she asks bluntly.

"What do you mean, nothing." God, she can't lie to Brittany. It's impossible.

"Santana. You are both acting weird, and when you ran off just now Quinn started to hysterically talk about how her coffee wasn't the right color. There is something you are not telling me. What happened on valentines?" Brittany is starting to look pissed.

Santana doesn't want to lie, and she should tell the truth. Brittany deserves it. It just won't come out.

"I was just really drunk, like she said." Santana looks at her feet.

Brittany launches forward, grabs Santana's face and forces her to look into her eyes. Her intense, blue eyes are breaking her heart. She can't take it.

"I slept with Quinn."

Brittany just stares at Santana for a while. Then her hands fall down to her sides and she backs up a couple of steps. Santana just waits for her reaction, scarred to death.

"Oh." Brittany finally says. Her face has turned pale and she looks somewhat nauseous.

"Britt I-" Santana tries, but she's interrupted.

"Why would you do that?" Brittany's voice sounds unnatural, it breaks Santana's heart.

"I don't know Brittany, all I saw was you and damn Trouts dancing and kissing and…" she swallows hard. "I couldn't take it. I can't take it!" she almost yells.

"BUT QUINN?!" Brittany has tears in her eyes. "Why Quinn? Do you like her? Is that why you really broke up with me?"

Oh god. She got it all wrong. And she is completely missing the part when Santana said she can't stand to see her with Sam.

"No what are you talking about, of course not! It just happened, it didn't mean anything! It was just sex!"

Brittany looks disgusted and hurt and Santana hates it.

"Did you come?" Brittany asks.

"Did I- What? Why are you- what?!" Santana can't even speak. Why does she want to know that?

"Did you come?" she repeats, her eyes are dark and her teeth clenched.

"No it wasn't like that. It was I who- I mean, Quinn did. I just-" Brittany holds her hand up and Santana shuts up. She waits for Brittany to say something but she doesn't.

"Britt you were with Sam… I was hurt. You really have no right to be mad…" she stops as Brittany starts to cry into her hands. "No Britt don't cry… I'm sorry…" she takes the few steps and wraps her arms around the girl. Brittany buries her face in Santana's neck and lets it all out. Santana holds her desperately, pressing her mouth to her head. Soon Santana is crying too and they just stand there, holding each other for a while.

"Santana…" Brittany cries in her ear. Santana loosens her grip and looks Brittany in the eye. The look she gets is like a punch in the stomach. So sad.

"Santana I can't stand it."

"What can't you stand baby?" at the word baby Brittany's pupils dilate and her eyes falls to Santana's lips.

"I need to-" Brittany's eyes move between Santana's eyes and lips, distracted. "Can't we just-" their lips are so close.

"Huh?" Santana husks almost inaudibly. She can feel Brittany's hot breath on her lips and her mouth suddenly feels dry. She licks her lips.

Their lips brush slightly against each other when Brittany whispers "Kiss me". Santana can feel her knees go weak as she agonizingly gently brushes her lips against Brittany's. A soft moan escapes Brittany's lips. Santana shivers and takes Brittany's lower lip between hers.

The kiss escalates rather quickly from there. Soon Brittany's tongue asks for entrance and is allowed and welcomed. Santana let's her hands sneak in under Brittany's shirt and up her back. Their bodies press together and Brittany breathes heavily into Santana's mouth. She starts pushing Santana against one of the booths and they crash into the door before they find their way inside, distracted by each other's lips and hands. Brittany closes the door behind her and turns to Santana again. She pushes her up against the wall and kisses her hungrily. Santana lets out a throaty moan and bucks her hips into Brittany's who in turn puts her thigh between Santana's and pushes into her core. Santana is going crazy and she can feel that Brittany is getting pretty excited too.

Luckily Santana is wearing a short dress that allows Brittany to just pull it up a little to get access. No time to waste, Brittany pulls Santana's thong to the side and slides right in. Santana gasps for air and holds on to Brittany's neck for dear life. Brittany grabs Santana's left leg and pulls in upwards so that Santana's foot can be placed on the toilet seat. This way Santana's legs are a bit spread and Brittany gets better access. She goes right back to thrusting into Santana, two fingers, knuckle deep, while kissing her neck.

"Oh god, that's so good. Don't stop." Santana whimpers.

And Brittany doesn't stop. Santana is just about to let out a really loud moan when they hear the door open and someone enter. Brittany's hand flies to Santana's mouth and her moan is suppressed.

"Brittany? Santana? You guys have been gone for like half an hour, everything ok?" it's Quinn, freaking Quinn. Brittany looks at Santana with half panic, half amusement and lets her hand fall from her mouth so she can answer.

"Uh yeah we're here. We'll be out in like 5 minutes. We're uh… Talk-ing." Santana's voice is strained and she is a bit out of breath. Brittany's fingers are moving still inside her.

"What? Why would you be talking inside the toilet booth, that's a bit gross and just-" Quinn seems to connect two and two. "Oh my god. Ew ew ew, what the hell, really?!" They can pretty much hear her blush. "I'm leaving now. Never coming back here. Oh my god… Unbelievable..." she mumbles as she opens the door. "Call me!" And the door is shut. Santana finally lets out a moan as Brittany giggles in her ear.

**So, sorry about this being similar to the previous chapter. There will be different stuff coming up, promise! And also, please review, I wanna know how to improve. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, chapter 3 is done. Took me a while, haven't been very inspired lately, sorry if that shows in this chapter. Anyways, thanks for the reviews, favs and follows, means a lot, keep 'em coming!  
I don't own Glee, obviously!  
**

"Ugh I HATE maskerade partys!" Santana sighs.

"Don't be a bitch Santana, I know you will like the theme." Quinn smirks.

"I doubt it."

"The theme is _Me in high school_!" Quinn looks excited but Santana doesn't get why she would like that. Sounds awful.

"Uhm, why would I like that? Just means I'll have to see Berry in her awful reindeer sweater, her style has strangely improved after high school by the way, don't you think?" Santana trails off.

"I don't know, whatever, but you me and Brittany will get to wear our old Cheerios outfits!"

Santana didn't think of that. She smirks, that actually sounds pretty fun. And Brittany always looked so hot in that impossibly short skirt… She doesn't want to seem too excited though, Quinn would get smug.

"Yay…" she says unenthusiastically and waves her hands around her head a bit. Quinn rolls her eyes.

"See you at my place tomorrow. And keep it in your pants by the way, Sam will be there."

Quinn was strangely ok with what happened at The Lima Bean two days ago. She told Santana that if she hurt Brittany again, she would kill her, but that the two of them were _inevitable._

Santana is not having the best time at this party. She is sitting with Rachel and Quinn, bored from their conversation. Across the room Brittany is right now in the middle of a conversation with Trouty. Ugh, gross. She finishes her fourth drink and walks over to the minibar to get a shot of tequila.

"Nice outfit!" the bartender(what? Quinn hired a bartender?!) winks as he points to her Cheerios costume. Santana sighs, random guys have been checking her out all night. Normally she would appreciate it but she is kind of annoyed by it right now. She can't really blame them though. She herself hasn't been able to take her eyes off Brittany. It gives her flashbacks from high school and all the sneaking around before they came out. She looks across the room and finds that Brittany and Sam seem to be in some kind of argument. Good, maybe they break up.

As the night goes on Santana keeps on drinking tequila with Quinn and Rachel and around midnight they are all pretty drunk. Brittany has joined them at the table, sitting next to Santana, and they are all sharing memories from high school, in spirit of tonight's theme.

"Oh my god, do you remember when you and I had that fight in the hallway Santana?!" Quinn laughs. Santana chokes on her drink.

"OH MY GOD YES" she almost screams. "That was awesome, you actually put up a good fight Fabray." She winks at the blonde.

"Well, I can be feisty, you know." Quinn smirks. Brittany looks kind of annoyed and suddenly puts her hand on Santana's knee under the table. Santana turns her face to her with a questioning look on her face but Brittany just looks at Quinn with a skeptically raised eyebrow. Quinn looks uncomfortable for a second. Santana feels an awkward tension between the two blondes. She takes Brittany's hand under the table and whispers in her ear "Britt, be nice.". Brittany frowns but can't help but smiling a little.

"Uhm, anyone want another drink?" Rachel saves the situation. Quinn nods in silence.

"I'm just going to go dance with Sugar and Tina, you guys want to come?" Brittany says.

"I'll come" Santana says, not wanting to have to explain to Rachel what just happened. Quinn can do that.

God she looks so hot right now. Brittany dancing in her Cheerios outfit is just too much for Santana. They have been dancing for a while and Santana is starting to feel the need to touch Brittany really bad. She leans forward and whispers in her ear "I always loved that skirt on you". Brittany smirks into Santana's hair and lets her hand brush down against her arm. Santana shudders and takes a shaky breath.

"God, stop teasing me Britt." She husks into her ear. Brittany chuckles quietly.

"Really? You want me to stop?" Brittany dances seductively up on Santana. Bodies pressed together, thighs between each others. Santana shakes her head, lets her lips brush slightly against Brittany's ear lobe and whispers "You know I don't, but this is not very discrete".

"I don't care." Brittany says and looks into Santana's eyes. Santana raises one eyebrow and smirks.

"Fine" she says and pushes her thigh up between Brittany's legs. Brittany lets out a surprised whimper. Santana chuckles smugly and is just about to do it again when-

"HEY!" Sam has appeared next to them and pushes Santana away from Brittany harshly. He looks furious. "I think you need to back off Santana!" Santana looks at Sam as her eyes darken with rage.

"Oh I think YOU need to back the fuck off!" Santana yells and surges forwards, pushing him in the chest. She can hear her own pulse and her fists clench.

"What the hell are you talking about, she is MY girlfriend! Why the hell would I back off?!" Sam growls. People are starting to look and form a circle around the three of them. Brittany looks like she has frozen to the ground.

"Because she doesn't love you, you're just a stupid boy!" Santana screams and again, pushes Sam. Someone is grabbing her from behind, holding her back. Sam looks confused and angry. Brittany finally snaps out of it and runs to Santana's side to try to calm her down. "Santana." she warns and holds her shoulders. Santana is breathing heavy and her hands are shaking a little. "Calm down…" Brittany orders quietly.

"Brittany…" Santana feels the rage leave her body and get replaced by exhaustion. "I can't…"

"What are you-" Brittany tries, but Santana just turns around and runs out of the house.

Santana forgot her jacket and it's surprisingly cold out but she doesn't really care. Her head is spinning and she can't really sort out what just happened. She is so tired. For the first time since coming home it all hits her. She misses being Brittany's real girlfriend so much. Sure, it's hot and exciting sneaking around but it's also fucking exhausting. And she hates Sam, and she hates herself, and she hates this whole situation. Santana is almost home when she hears steps echoing far behind her and turns around, it's Brittany. Of course it's Brittany. Santana keeps walking, she has tears in her eyes and for some reason she doesn't want Brittany to see them.

"Santana slow down!" Brittany screams. Santana just walks, even faster, as she feels the tears start running down her cheeks. She wipes them away with her hand.

"Santana please, why are you running from me?" And Santana doesn't know. She hears Brittany start running behind her and she gives up and turns around abruptly.

"WHAT?!" She yells right before Brittany pretty much crashes into her, not being able to stop. Backs a few steps and stares at Brittany stubbornly.

"Just talk to me! Tell me what's going on!" Brittany screams back at her, frustrated, hurt.

"You wanna know what's going on?!" Santana's voice is cracking. "Well here's what's going on: I can't fucking stand it. Seeing you with him, knowing you're with him, knowing he kisses you, touches you, fucks you! It drives me crazy and I can't take it anymore!"

Brittany looks down to her feet. "I know." she says quietly.

"Well it doesn't really help that you know." Santana spits.

Brittany looks up, with eyes so blue and so, so sad. She is closing up on Santana, who can feel her scent, and it breaks her heart. Santana softens when Brittany's hand reaches up and wipes away a tear on her chin. She knows this isn't Brittany's fault. It never is. Brittany's hand traces down her arm and lands on her lower back.

"It's you Santana." she whispers. Santana looks into her eyes, questioning, shudders at the intensity of Brittany's stare, and at the feeling of Brittany's hand, tugging at the hem of her shirt.

"It's always been you." she says calmly and lets her fingers sneak in under Santana's shirt, touching, burning her lower back. Santana closes her eyes and presses her forehead to Brittany's.

"Take me home Brittany."

Ten minutes later Santana is on top of Brittany on her parents living room couch, kissing her neck aggressively. Brittany lets out a loud moan and bucks her hips into Santana's.

"Are we alone?" Santana pants into Brittany's hot skin. Brittany just nods and lets out another moan.

"Good." Santana huffs and pushes Brittany's cheerios top up so she can kiss her toned stomach. Brittany takes a shaky breath as Santana's tongue licks a trail from her belly button down to where her skirt gets in the way. She kisses her way back up to Brittany's mouth and bites her lip as she presses her thigh to her waiting center.

"Fuck Santana-" Brittany moans. "please…" a wave of pleasure shoots through Santana at Brittany's begging and she sneaks her hand down between their bodies. These skirts are the brilliant, such easy access. Santana teases through the fabric of Brittany's panties and is pleased with the needy whimpers she gets in return.

"Do you want me to fuck you on your parents couch?" she pants in Brittany's ear. Brittany's hips buck up into Santana's hand and her "yes" is muffled when she buries her face in Santana's neck.

"Huh? What did you say?" Santana teases, fingers rubbing up and down Brittany's wet panties.

"Yes- please Santana-" Brittany pants desperately.

Santana pulls back her face a little to look into Brittany's lust filled eyes when she easily sinks two fingers into her. This is one of her favorite things in the world, when she gets to see the look on Brittany's face when she gives her exactly what she wants. Brittany sighs and her eyes flutter shut.

Santana starts thrusting hard and deep into Brittany and she knows she won't take long.

"Does he fuck you this good?" she demands huskily. Brittany's stomach is starting to clench and she moans louder now. Her hands are holding on to Santana's neck for dear life and her breathing is strained.

"Huh? Does he?" Santana doesn't know what's gotten into her; she just needs to hear her say it, even though she knows he doesn't. It's like she has to prove that no one can make her feel this good. To who though? They both know.

"No" Brittany barely gets out between filthy moans. Santana is pleased. She suddenly pulls out of Brittany who whimpers disappointedly and frowns at Santana.

"I wanna taste you" Santana murmurs against Brittany's stomach as she kisses her way down once again. Brittany seems to accept that and arches up into Santana's kisses. Soon enough Santana is kissing and slightly biting at Brittany's inner thighs as she pulls down her soaked panties. She takes a moment to pull herself together before she licks teasingly lightly up Brittany's wetness. Brittany tries to buck her hips up for more pressure but Santana holds her down firmly.

"Lay still baby" she smirks and Brittany shivers at the vibration of Santana's husky voice on her clit. Santana keeps licking teasingly, driving the blonde girl absolutely crazy. Brittany is growing impatient beneath her and starts to beg.

"Santana, please- stop teasing" she whines. Santana freaking loves it and she finally gives in and presses her mouth to Brittany's throbbing center hard; lips, tongue, teeth and all. She lets her tongue fuck her as deep as she can and puts two fingers on her clit. In less than a minute-

"Oh my god-" Brittany's whole body is arching up and her hands are tangled in Santana's damp hair, pressing her even harder to herself as she comes.

"Did Trouts get pissed that you ran after me?" Santana asks as she cuddles up behind Brittany on the couch, contently.

"I don't know. I didn't really talk to him, I just went to get my jacket and left." Brittany shrugs, she seems to be feeling a little guilty though. Of course she does, she's Brittany, she's a good, caring person. Santana doesn't really have that quality.

"You know that you and I are endgame right? He's just collateral damage, he doesn't really matter." Santana whispers in Brittany's ear. Brittany stays silent, but Santana knows that she knows. Everyone knows.

**Review, review, review! xx**


End file.
